Lucky Star Kingdom
The is a fictional kingdom in the Drillimation anime Magical Girl Team Lucky Star that is under the rule of Konata Izumi. It is shielded under a large glass dome off the east coast of Japan. The kingdom is modeled after the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort with the castle being red instead of blue in real life. Overview The Lucky Star Kingdom is a recurring kingdom that appears throughout the anime and the Super Smash Keyboards series of fighting games. It also appears as a stage in Potens and a location in Plushverse, as well as in several courses in the Driller Engine Grand Prix series. In GoAnimateLand, the kingdom appears as a meet-and-greet attraction that is set underwater. At the very first episode of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, Konata was given a chance to visit the kingdom and discuss about Konata and her parents being able to take over the kingdom's monarch after the apparent death of the former king and queen. After Soujirou and Kanata Izumi take over the kingdom's king and queen, Konata becomes the new Fuhrer and is able to make new plans and develop new spells, while trying to avoid falling against Wataru's lustrous antics. A way of getting to the kingdom is through transportation and gondola ride through either the Izumi, Hiiragi, or Takara residence. Konata had the Drillimation Company develop a gondola system to get to and from the kingdom. Lord Brinks has made numerous attempts to attack the kingdom and capture Konata. He has failed many times in history. Igor visited the kingdom a few times and met Konata and the others. Appearances in the games *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2'': Appears in Konata Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 3'': Appears in Konata Circuit and Rainbow Road. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2'': Appears in Kagami Bridge and Susumu Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 5'': Appears in Susumu Circuit and Konata Gardens. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 6'': Appears in Susumu Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 7'': Appears in Susumu Circuit. *''Driller Engine Grand Prix 8'': Appears in Susumu Circuit and the remake of Takanomiya Park. History The now-dead king and queen, who were both sorcerers found a big piece of land in the Pacific Ocean, and decided to build the kingdom there. The queen's sorcery formed the kingdom, while the king's building sorcery formed the castle grounds. One day, one strong rain hit the kingdom, but thanks to the queen's sorcery, the damage was undone like it never happened. One week, the king and the queen got sick thanks a lot to Team Ankoku's Blanka Killer Virus. The week later it happened, the virus successfully killed both of them, and the kingdom's monarch was presumed dead, until a bishoujo known as Konata Izumi came to the kingdom and Minami said that the kingdom must be reformed and that Konata's parents can take over the kingdom's monarch. And thus, it became what is it today. Crowning process Step 1: Deciding the new monarch Whenever the kingdom's king or queen either step down from the throne or die, either the monarch's prince or princess, are selected to be either the leader (if the monarch's child is male) or owner (if the monarch's child is female). The prince or princess, then selects an inhabitant of the kingdom of the opposing sex to be their bride (if the monarch's child is male) or groom (if the monarch's child is female). If the dead monarch does not have a child, then an inhabitant of the kingdom must have their parents run. In addition, people who are not inhabitants of the kingdom can also be selected to run, but only on certain circumstances. In the anime, the parents of Konata, who was not an inhabitant of the kingdom, were selected to be the monarch of the kingdom after the kingdom's inhabitants heard the legends of her and her battles against Dr. Manhole in the original Lucky Star trilogy series of bullet hell shooters. Requirements to run When the monarch's child or an existing inhabitant is being selected to be the new king/queen, they must meet the following criteria: *The monarch's child or inhabitant must be at least 15 years or older. *The child/inhabitant must not be banned from entering the kingdom for a total of three times. *The child/inhabitant must frequently be trusted by other inhabitants. In the anime, when Susumu became the prince of the kingdom, he was unable to run for king because he was one year too young. After Konata's parents became the new monarch. Step 2a: Preparing the wedding (for the monarch's child) If one or both the parents of the monarch's child did die, then the monarch's child must marry one of the inhabitants. Outside the kingdom, the monarch's child must present the Lucky Star Ring to the inhabitant they want to marry, and engage them into the kingdom. Step 2b: Crowning the existing inhabitant themself and their parents If an existing inhabitant or non-inhabitant is selected to run the kingdom, their parents also have to be involved. If the parents refuse, then another existing inhabitant's parents must be selected. In the anime, Konata's parents were unexpectedly selected by Konata's youkai mother (including herself). Step 3: Having a banquet After the new monarch are crowned as king and queen of the kingdom, the kingdom must host a banquet for non-inhabitants to visit, and they must dress up in the clothing the inhabitants wear, and to socialize, chat, eat and drink, and most commonly, posing in selfies and posting them to Fegelbook. In addition, the crowning banquets can also be hosted if the cousin of the prince or princess decides to join, as the crowning process can start from here. In the anime, the crowning process started here when Yutaka Zhong was crowned as the second princess of the kingdom. Step 4: Choosing royal siblings At the end of the banquet, the new monarch's prince (male) or princess (female) must select three non-inhabitants to be their royal siblings. After the selection is confirmed, those three are crowned too. In the anime, Konata selected Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi, as well as Miyuki Takara to be her royal siblings. When Yutaka Zhong was crowned, she selected two existing inhabitants, Minami Iwasaki and Patricia Martin, as well as Hiyori Tamura. Step 5: Finishing the process After the new monarch is crowned and royal siblings are selected, the process is complete. Team Members Current Monarch Konata's Team Yutaka's Team Culture Cinema The Lucky Star Kingdom was the birth to Minecraftian fairy tales presented by the inhabitants of the kingdom. The very first story written there was The Girl and the Difficult Task, which followed the story of a girl who must achieve straight A's throughout her first year in high school. The tale was an initial success and was adapted into a film produced by Drillimation Studios. The very first tale that featured Konata was ''Princess Konata Saves Her Grandfather ''which followed the story of Konata who had to save her grandfather from the clutches of Team Ankoku. The tale was influental and sparked popularity in Minecraftian fairy tales. Fashion The signature piece of clothing worn in the Lucky Star Kingdom is Minecraftian gown, which was designed by the former king and queen, and became popular among girls in the 1960s. The gown can be decorated with anything they want, such as jewels and tiaras, jackets and crowns, etc. Arts The very first thing that confronts guests is the stained glass painting of Konata Izumi. The painting inspired guests to spark up the Minecraftian Art Tradition. Category:Kingdoms Category:Places Category:Drillimation